


Kisses in the Dark

by IvyCpher



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, kisses in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Things are pretty bad when you're an immortal and three hundred years senior to your human crush, but things are absolutely dreadful when your sister likes your crush and can use semi-mind control abilities on him to alter his perception and feelings.If you were Rudolph Sackville-Bagg your life tended to be on the absolutely dreadful side of things.





	Kisses in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So I just saw a few screenshots of this movie like three hours ago and I watched it and now I'm sad because the fandom is literally a dust mite

Things are pretty bad when you're an immortal and three hundred years senior to your human crush, but things are absolutely dreadful when your sister likes your crush and can use semi-mind control abilities on him to alter his perception and feelings.

Rudolph dragged his hands over his face as he laid in his makeshift coffin made from a laying wardrobe in Tony's room. It was early evening and he had just woken up from a fitful sleep full of dreams of his sister Anna and Tony getting together in some overly romantic way.

It was late August and the Thompson family would still be staying in the large German castle, that now occupied nearly all Rudolph's family in its vast and previously garlic filled rooms, for just a week longer.

A  _ week _ . Usually time stood still for Rudolph but now it was moving as if he too were mortal. He hated it and he loved it all the same. He could swear his heart was pounding whenever he was around Tony or he thought about how their time together was outnumbered.

Rudolph couldn't stand it, he just couldn't stand it. All the things he ever wanted always seemed forbidden to him, but now that he wanted something that he could quite possibly have his sister had to ruin it for him.

With one swift motion Rudolph kicked open the wardrobe doors and flew out, the doors bounced back on their latches and slammed angrily. He would just have to confront Anna about how he felt, he knew that she didn't even like Tony in the slightest anyways. And with that thought Rudolph flew out of he and Tony's shared room and into the hall.

It was dinner time for Tony and his family but just breakfast for Rudolph and his family, he figured that the dining hall would be the place where he would find his sister. Since the hallways and staircases of the castle were not the widest, Rudolph floated to the ground and hurried down the circular staircase that lead into the main foyer. He heard the sound of voices echoing off the stone walls and followed the sound into the dining hall.

One extremely long wooden table sat in the center of the room, it was full of vampires and a single human family in the middle. Rudolph immediately picked out Tony and his heart fell when he saw Anna sitting right next to him, she was talking and he had a glazed look in his eye.

Rudolph flew over to where Anna and Tony were sitting and he rather aggressively poked her shoulder until she turned around.

"Can't you see I'm a little busy here, Rudolph?" Anna asked angrily, gesturing to Tony who was overly absorbed in her and did not even notice him.

"Sorry not sorry, I need to talk with you about something and it really can't wait."

Anna grumbled and grabbed a glass full of cow blood that was sitting besides her and took a great gulp. "Fine," she put the glass down and stood up from the table. "So what is it?"

Rudolph eyed Tony who was still half-way in Anna's trance and shook his head, "Not here, out in the foyer. I don't want anyone to overhear."

Anna looked around the dining hall with a puzzled look on her face, "But no one is paying attention now. Besides they wouldn't be able to hear us over their own conversations."

"You're very argumentative."

"And you're very bossy, having me leave a nice conversation with Tony for something or other."

With a sigh Rudolph ran his hand through his spiked hair. "It's just for the matter of that it would make me feel better to speak in a place with no people, are you happy now?"

"I guess," With a shrug Anna turned towards the open doors that lead to the foyer. She lead the way out of the buzzing dining hall and Rudolph followed her.

"You see, Anna-" Rudolph started but she cut him off.

"Is this whole thing about Tony? You always get so weird when I talk to him."

"Me?  _ Weird?  _ Oh that's rich, you're the one who turns into a seductress whenever you're around him!" Rudolph had originally planned to talk to his sister about this in a calmer manner but- well whenever he planned things involving his sister they seldom rarely went to plan. "And you don't even like him, you're just playing with him!"

"And what does it matter what I do to him, Rudolph?" Anna hissed, jabbing a finger at Rudolph's chest. "I know he's your best friend but  _ come on!  _ You're acting like you're in love with him!"

Rudolph opened his mouth and then closed it again when nothing came out. Had he really been that obvious or was his sister just trying to provoke him? He knew if he had had his breakfast of blood his cheeks would be full of it, but right now he still felt cold and his heart felt oddly alive again.

When she was met with only silence, Anna blinked a few times and took a step back from her brother and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Rudolph- do you really? I didn't mean it like that.."

Rudolph rubbed the back of his neck and turned away from his sister's gaze, he couldn't stand her pitying look. "No-.. it's fine, well it's only fine if you stop really." With a sigh he looked up at her. "Just lay off him, now that the family is off of their outdated prejudice it'll be easier for you to find someone you actually like. Just-" he closed his eyes for a long second then opened them slowly. "Just let me have Tony."

Anna shook her head, "Of course, I never would have done all that if I had known you liked him." She took a slow couple of steps towards her brother and gave him a hug, Rudolph returned it.

"It's fine.. really it is." Rudolph smiled weakly.

After that Rudolph couldn't really remember what happened next except for that he somehow got back in the dining hall and was sitting besides Tony and drinking a glass of cow's blood through a white straw.

"Y'know man," Tony said as he poked absentmindedly at his plate of wurst and sauerkraut. "I was talking to my parents and they agreed that I could come back next summer, for longer than two weeks even! Maybe a month!"

Rudolph felt his cold face suddenly tinge with warmth from the blood he was drinking, "That's great! We're still exchanging letters though right?"

"Yeah of course! I'll even get first class postage and everything!" Tony nodded and dropped his fork to his plate with a clatter. He turned to face Rudolph more and cocked his head to the side. "Hey- are you alright? You're uh- a bit red."

"Oh am I?" Rudolph laughed softly and put his palm to his cheek. "Ah, it's just because I'm uh hungry. I didn't drink a lot last night."

Tony nodded like an abundance of rosiness to a vampire's cheeks because of a bigger meal seemed like a logical answer, because for all he knew it was. "Well it's not good to skip meals, my mom tells me that all the time when I forget to eat occasionally."

Rudolph screwed up his face in confusion, out of all the things that left Tony's mouth many of them were puzzling. But forgetting to eat just seemed odd. "You just- forget to eat sometimes?"

"Yeah, sometimes. It happens a lot when there's a movie marathon on TV or a new book in a series comes out or something. No biggy." Tony took drink from his own glass that contained milk and wiped the white mustache off on his wrist.

Rudolph opened his mouth and looked into his glass of blood for a moment as he strained his mind. "You know I don't know of anything that wasn't built 300 years ago right-?"

"Yeah of course."

When Tony didn't catch on after a moment, Rudolph shook his head. "That being said, I don't know what a Teevee or a movie marathon is."

"Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Yeah, sorry. Let me explain." And while Tony started to explain the wonders of the 21st century that were TV and movie marathons, they left their seats in the dining hall and wandered out of the castle into the back gardens.

Rudolph laid in the cool grass besides Tony and listened to him go on about this and that, half of it he didn't understand and half of it he wasn't really listening to. He was focused mainly on the human infront of him while he drawled on about the things he seemed to know so much about.

The moon was just barely out, a white sliver in the black sky and even the stars casted more light than it. Though the light was faint and the night was dark, Rudolph being a vampire was able to see Tony perfectly.

"So, that's that!" Tony finally finished his talk on what TV and movie marathons were, looked over at Rudolph with a satisfied smile. "I didn't bring my phone because I didn't think they would be reception, but next year I will and I can show you pictures of everything."

"That sounds great," Rudolph nodded. "Though as much as I look forward to you visiting against next summer," he took a slow breath to steady his words. "I'm really going to miss you, it feels like you're gone already and even though you're here I already miss you."

Tony was quiet for a moment before answering, "I know how you feel, it's like reverse homesickness." He shrugged in the dark and they were quiet again. "You know.. I don't think your sister actually likes me." He said after a long time.

Rudolph wanted to say that it was obvious that his sister didn't like him, but he didn't want to hurt Tony's feelings. "Do you like her though?" He whispered into the night.

"No, no I don't think so. I mean she's cute but," Tony shook his head, he pulled at one of his hoodie strings in a futile attempt to make them the same length. "No I don't."

Rudolph let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding when Tony said that, a weight lifted from his shoulders. "Don't think you two would make a good couple anyways," he muttered.

"Yeah," Tony laughed softly. "I'm not much into dead mice. I don't know anyone who really is besides maybe an owl."

Rudolph grinned and suppressed a laugh, he would have to remember to tell Anna that her only likely love interest would be an owl. "I'm not into mice either. If she has a mouse in her pocket, dead or alive, she's most likely a witch. And witches are just bad luck." He waited for Tony to reply but when he didn't he started speaking again. "To be honest.. I'm more interested in those people who believe in things others don't, no matter how fictional they may seem. Those who are- are accepting of you, no matter who or what you might be.."

Tony turned over on his side to look at him and Rudolph felt his next words sticky in his throat. "Those who are brave and are absolute dorks about their interests."

Silence came again and it was heavy in Rudolph's ears, he had the strong urge just to fly away and hide but he couldn't will himself too.

Tony's hand brushed against his and he heard the human ask, "You think I'm a dork?"

Slowly Rudolph took Tony's hand in his own and when he didn't pull away a wave of happiness flooded him. "About vampires? Of course." Rudolph had held Tony's hand a great many times before but all of those times were just to help him fly, now it was just for the simple reason of wanting to hold his hand. It was a thousand times different.

Tony laughed and brushed his thumb over the back of Rudolph's hand, "I mean, yeah I used to be really big into vampires as a whole but.. I've been thinking of limiting my interest a bit to just one vampire. Does that still make a dork?"

"Well," Rudolph scooted closer to Tony, with their hands still clasped together now their legs were touching and their faces were just inches apart. "That depends on which vampire it is."

And in the dark Tony kissed Rudolph. It was short, it was sweet, but it was still a kiss. When Tony pulled away both of them had large grins on their faces. "It's you."

"I suppose that still makes you a dork then."

Tony started to laugh and Rudolph joined him, the noise filled the dark around them and made the air feel warmer somehow. When their laughing died down, Tony shook his head and pressed his forehead to Rudolph's.

"Watch me as I turn into a giant dork then," Then he kissed Rudolph again.

**Author's Note:**

> Take my gay contribution


End file.
